


mix n mingle, can you flow?

by necrocrunk



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Clubbing, Drunk Dancing, Frottage, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Spoilers, disclaimer: they dont cheat on eachother, drunk makeouts tbh, just a little bit tho, maybe accidental drunk cheating, they probably should have drank more but listen...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/necrocrunk
Summary: marcus gets touchy on the dance floor and sparks something he maybe shouldn't have.update: i am working on finishing up the 3rd chapter FINALLY- im so sorry for the delay, life has been at my throat





	1. magnets

**Author's Note:**

> set after the end of the game- no explicit spoilers SO far.... but there might be in the next chapter. ill tag accordingly.  
> i recommend listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wv6XoJzbqw) and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_KfnGBtVeA), since they were the songs used to write it and the ones im referring to in the fic
> 
> also let me know if you'd prefer me to fix the capitalization n junk, i just write this way for ease, tbh. i make less errors this way.

the beat was heavy in marcus' ears, and he wasnt even on the dance floor. he'd made himself comfortable at the bar, nursing a beer and watching how the lights flashed and the crowd moved with the music.  
dedsec had come here to relax and blow off some steam, and here he was at the most packed club in san francisco. the rest of the crew had strewn about the club, sitara was seated in the lounge areas with ray and josh, and josh was sitting on his phone with headphones in.   
marcus was more interested in wrench though, and how he was moving about the club, from the bar to the dance floor to the lounge. it was surprising when he managed to startle him, even though he'd been so closely watching him the entire time.

"hey marcus! whatcha drinking, dude?" he could hear him yelling over the bump of the music, and marcus held up his beer in response. wrench scoffed- he could barely hear it- and turned to the bartender, ordering him a much stronger drink. "that's not good enough my man, we're gonna get you a little more fucked up than that."  
marcus laughed, but didn't turn down the drink. wrench ordered his own and they chugged their respective alcohol as fast as possible, before wrench ordered a round of shots next. 

for barely slipping his mask off half the time, wrench was exceptionally good at swallowing down a few shots without even letting marcus get a glimpse of his lips. his mind was foggy, focused vaguely only on things that his mind wanted to let him focus on. right now that was every small detail wrench had to offer. the mask's emote changed to '> <' at the last shot, and wrench made a rough noise before grabbing marcus' wrist.  
"c'mon- havent seen you dance all night!"  
the way his world slurred when he followed him, made him question what exactly wrench had ordered for them to drink. marcus didn't refuse him, though, letting wrench drag them right to the middle of the dance floor. 

they were surrounded by dozens of sweaty, packed bodies, people jumping with the beat, and people dancing together. which wrench had obviously gotten inspired from, when he turned his back towards marcus and moved with the music, practically grinding on marcus at this angle. it was flustering, but he danced with him. he couldn't let his friend down, especially not now, when he wanted to be so close to him.  
this changed though, when wrench had his back nearly pressed against marcus, and marcus couldn't help but let himself get handsy. his fingers wandered up under wrench's shirt and hoodie, hand flattened against his stomach while wrench leaned back into his chest, hot and alive and oh so close to marcus.

it didn't get better when the vocals of the song kicked in, music changing to accommodate them, and influencing marcus to dip his head and and press his face to the side of wrench's neck, his hood having fallen while he was dancing. he smelt like oil, sweat, and alcohol; maybe not the most pleasant combination, but right now, marcus was reeling with it.   
he was sure someone else in dedsec had to have seen this by now- he was practically feeling wrench up at this point. his fingers had moved up as far as to trace over ribs, and wrench hadn't made a move to push him off. he vaguely remembered the idea that wrench might had a girlfriend, but he hadn't even tried to ask him- didn't want to know the answer.   
the song shifted smoothly to something he dimly recognized as a disclosure song, the beat slower but just as heavy as the song before it, the bass stifling his senses to anything that wasn't the body pressed against him. 

marcus was sure now, though, that wrench was grinding against him. back arched and hips insistently rolling against his own, swaying with the music. the alcohol made him adventurous, inhibitions almost non-existent, and marcus risked a second hand easing down to skate his fingertips under wrench's waistband, hot skin under his palms making his heart skip. wrench's own hands moved, finally, resting on marcus' wrists and encouraging him forward. 

  
this only lasted for so long till the song started to shift, and suddenly wrench was facing him, hands on his chest pushing him back off the dance floor. marcus briefly panicked, worrying he'd overstepped his boundaries, till he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the bathroom, music muted to only the bump of the bass. he pushed marcus up against the side wall, pausing only to lock the door, before he was looking to marcus, mask changing to '/ \ '.   
"dammnit m- you can't just-" he pressed his face into his collar, and now marcus could feel wrench's arousal, insistent against his hip. they sat like that for a few seconds, before marcus' mind caught up with him, and he eased wrench to be the one against the wall, holding his face in his hands. 

  
"can i-?" marcus managed, fingers holding the edge of wrench's mask. he'd intended to only lift it up to where he could get to his mouth, but wrench reached up and removed it completely, sitting it on the edge of a sink while marcus admired his face- his actual face- for the first time since the fbi, flushed and damp with sweat. short lived, of course, because wrench was on his lips in a second, and marcus could swear he felt his heart stop in his throat. he hadn't actually realized what he was getting into.  
wrench wasn't terrible at kissing; his lips were soft, and marcus lazily bit and sucked at them, drawing groans from wrench, who was pulling him in by his beltloops so he could get some sort of friction. marcus responded in turn by pressing his tongue into wrench's mouth, making him whine and buck up against him, arms moving to curl up around his neck. 

the air between them was hot, almost unbearably so. drunken kissing could only be so skilled, too, and wrench was alternating between sucking on his tongue and lips, and biting them. it wasn't much marcus could complain about though- he'd never thought he'd be this close to wrench, drunk or no. marcus was quickly losing track of time, what between the rhythmic roll of wrench's hips, and the slickness of the inside of his lips, he'd forgotten how much he'd subdued his feelings for wrench.

  
eventually wrench ran out of breath, and he paused, pressing his face into the crook of marcus' neck. it wasn't hard to tell something was up though, and marcus rested a hand on the back of wrench's neck while the other's arms dropped to sit between them.  
"fuck-m... i'm still... the donut shop girl, we're still-" marcus swallowed, stomach dropping and making the alcohol feel like too much all at once.   
"shit, i just... i'm sorry..." wrench pulled away, hands tight in marcus' shirt. he refused to meet his gaze, but he could see the conflict on his face as he moved to pick his mask back up. he didn't blame him for trying to escape the situation.  
marcus chewed on his lip for a second, wrench moving back for the door, "this didn't happen, did it?"  
wrench paused, before brushing a hand on the inside of marcus' arm, "no i- i'm sorry marcus."  
"don't worry about it man- we're both drunk." wrench nodded, and slipped outside, leaving marcus to mull on how he'd confront him when they were sober.


	2. redbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp7eSUU9oy8)  
> i'm not saying it's foreshadowing but it might be.
> 
> marcus pretends nothing happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the feedback so far! writing is kind of hard for me, so i really appreciate criticism and positive reinforcements when i do write... it also took me a little longer because i jumped in realizing i had no fucking outline for what i wanted to happen.
> 
> i'm shooting for one more chapter after this. maybe an epilogue if i get a good response.
> 
> i almost added way too much story into this chapter lmao hopefully i can get this wordcount in the 3rd too.

wrench isn't avoiding him. it's an odd notion- he half expected him to live in his garage for the next 2 weeks, but wrench wasn't exactly the type, either. maybe he was projecting his feelings a little too much. marcus assumed wrench had done stupid shit while he was drunk more than once, judging by the greeting he got entering the hackerspace the next morning, slightly hungover and ready to relax. he was grateful for the low lights, the medicine he'd taken for his headache only just starting to kick in. 

"yo, m, thought you'd never show up." wrench turned to face him now, sleeves pulled up and screwdriver in hand. "sitara has some plan she wants you to hear. she might be sending us to pick through some prime_eight intel, but some gang's protecting the place so i'm your backup" he gave a lazy shrug, then watched at marcus nodded and paused, eyes fixed on what wrench was working on. wrench paused with him, then held his fist out,  
"we good, marcus?" his mask had changed to apostrophes, watching him almost worriedly. marcus turned his gaze to the hand held out to him, and smirked, bumping the sides of their fists together.  
"yea man, of course." wrench's mask changed to '^ ^' at the response, and he waved off to sitara and ray, where they'd been talking over josh's computers. "might wanna talk to her sooner than later."

marcus stuck up two fingers in a sort of salute as he approached sitara, stuffing his hands in his pockets as she already started to fill him in on the details. some prime_eight servers, with some information they could certainly benefit from, protected by the tezcas. a dangerous situation, if they didn't handle it correctly. he understood why wrench was being sent with him now.   
"when you want us out there?"   
"as soon as you guys are ready."  
marcus turned to look to wrench, who gave a dismissive gesture, "give me 5 minutes to fix this up and we can head out."

 

* * *

 

marcus has never been one for awkward silences, and luckily enough, there never was any with wrench. even the fact he'd practically had his tongue down wrench's throat the night before hadn't seemed to throw him off. marcus was driving to the tezcas' hideout, wrench in the passenger, and he was actively complaining about some shitty horror movie remake he saw over the weekend, occasionally leaving an open space for marcus to give his opinion. marcus knows he saw it with naomi, though- it's odd that he doesn't bring her up.  
"listen, all i'm saying is that just putting jumpscares in doesn't mean your movie is good- anyway i can anticipate those fuckers so it's not even scary. and like, this is like the second remake of this movie. it was fine the first time!"  
"i hear ya, man, i was always a fan of classic horror; like the thing? the original one, that is."  
wrench gripped his arm and shook him slightly, "oohoh man, that movie  _rocks_ , dude!" marcus laughed, playfully swatting his hands away when his pushing made him veer slightly. 

they eased into a comfortable quiet, for almost a whole minute, until wrench spoke up,  
"hey, m? can i be... like... weird for second?"  
marcus glanced at him, almost a side eye, since he was paying attention mostly to the road. "of course, dude, go for it."  
wrench turned his face forward now, mulling his words. "you're not... upset about last night, right?"  
marcus debated his answer- the truth was yes. he  _liked_ wrench. he liked his energy, his interests, his personality. he didn't mind the mask, didn't mind his excitement. he'd admittedly daydreamed about having the chance to be closer to him, but of course he didn't  _say_ that.   
"nah man, alcohol does shit to people. as long as you're cool, i'm cool."

wrench nodded, looking out this window for a few seconds.  
"how do you think i should bring this up to her...?"  
marcus blinks, jealousy rising in his chest. he tries to ignore it, regardless. "just tell her the truth," marcus was regretting ever hitting on her for wrench, "if she's worth your time, you can work it out.  
wrench nods, but he seems uncomfortable with his words, "yeah... you're right. sorry to change the mood, i just didn't want to act like nothing happened if something was bothering you, you know?" wrench adds, turning towards marcus, "not about that toxic masculinity shit."  
marcus can't help but chuckle at that. it's such an odd notion, coming from wrench's mouth.

 

* * *

 

the whole operation goes up in flames- figuratively and literally -in the first twenty minutes. the had originally planned to retrieve whatever data prime_eight had stored, now it had become an mission focused on destruction, after they alerted almost everyone they were there, and josh informed them the alarms had started the data to back itself up remotely and delete itself. their local pyrotechnic was given the job, of course. wrench knew how to blow shit up without getting himself killed surprisingly well. marcus was instead, the one playing backup.   
blowing the data banks up had been one thing, but getting out once they knew where they were? that was another. they'd moved far enough away that they wouldn't risk themselves in the blast, but in the rush to discover the source, some of the gang had spotted their cover. now it had turned into a shootout, while marcus tried to figure a way out without getting his head blown off.

it goes considerably well, all things considered, when marcus pops the last few guys around them with his stun gun and grabs wrench by the wrist, tugging him along behind the next set of crates so he can scout the area to the next, and then out to the car.   
what he doesn't expect is the crack of a rifle, and even more-so, the sound the bullet makes when it hits wrench. he hadn't anticipated snipers- it seemed like too much for such a small set of data. but that had been his mistake, and it sits heavy in his stomach when he sits wrench against the stacked crates and takes a quick assessment. it was his side, entering at an odd angle that likely meant it hit no organs, although he wasn't a doctor either. there's blood- a lot of blood. not as much as... before. he's on the phone with sitara before he can register wrench is trying to babble his way to a distraction.  
"sitara- holy shit sitara. i need- fuck- something. route me the nearest hospital" he can feel the bile in the back of his throat. he doesn't want to do this again.  
"what the hell happened marcus?"  
"nows not the time sitara, i need you to find the nearest hospital and make sure i can get there as fast as possible."

he hangs up and shoves the phone in his pocket, and then starts on wrench. his tattooed hands are covered in blood, gripping the wound and shaking, and he whines. a terrible, broken noise to come out him.   
"marcus- marcus i dont- we have to go."  
a rush of adrenaline and marcus has him in his arms, drawing a pained breath from wrench while he bolts for the hallway that leads out to their van. he hears the rifle fire behind him again, but they miss by inches; he hears it ricochet off the concrete wall as he runs by.   
he's panting while he loads wrench up in his passenger seat, ignoring how his arms are warm with his blood. wrench grabs him the second he moves to run around the car, stopping him for a second.  
"i dont want to end up-"he pauses to hiss, reconsidering his words, "fuck, marcus, i dont wan't to die."  
marcus grabs his face, jaw in his hands, and holds him tight, "i'm not gonna let that happen man."

marcus only haphazardly buckles him in for the sake of not giving him anymore injuries, and the rest blurs. adrenaline still pulses in his chest, makes his throat constrict till all he can focus on is breathing and making sure he doesn't crash the car.   
getting in the hospital isn't any better. he barely remembers picking wrench up and hauling him into the er, but he does remember the sharp noise wrench makes when they try to take his mask off.  
"they're professionals, wrench- you'll be fine-" he grabs his hand; squeezes it. "i promise, i'll be right outside."

 

* * *

 

 

marcus isn't sure how long he sits with his head in his hands before his phone rings.  
"marcus, what the fuck. is wrench okay? what happened?"  
"yea, yea i think he's okay. there were snipers, we didn't see them." he looks at his free hand for a second, and realizes he's still covered in blood. there's bile and panic and  _fear_ in the back of his throat again, and he has to take the phone away from his ear while sitara starts talking, he only catches the tail end of the sentence.  
"-handled it the best you could, marcus. you probably saved his life because of it."  
"yea. i'm gonna go to the bathroom right quick, sitara. call me if you have to." he hangs up before she can get a word in edgewise.

he doesn't spend long in the bathroom (doesn't want wrench to think he left). he refuses to look in the mirror. doesn't want to see what he looks like right now. he wipes what blood he can off himself, and takes his jacket off completely. he'll get a new one.  
he's not upset because he feels like it's his fault- the snipers weren't something that could have been predictable. he's fucking terrified of another horatio. he's terrified of having wrench slip through his fingers.  
he holds the sink for a few long seconds, before he returns to the seat he'd gotten comfortable in, a little ways down the hall from wrench's room. 

soon after a doctor stops and asks if he's marcus; tells him 'wrench' is asking for him. he's hesitant when he steps into the room, because he doesn't know what to expect.  
he's stripped down to a medical gown- even the mask is gone. he's thumbing at said object, leaned back in the pillows and looking vaguely like he might be staring through the mask, rather than at it.   
"ey, wrench?" he catches his attention, and wrench gives him a lopsided smile. marcus definitely recognizes that look.   
"oh, they got you on that good stuff, eh?" he asks, smiling back. he feels comfortable, the anxiety vibrating in his stomach almost completely stopping. he's okay.  
"i'm honestly so tired man, but i wanted to see you." he manages, rubbing his eye with a hand. "mm, they stitched me up and i'm gonna be all fucked up on pain meds for a few days."  
"didn't hit anything they couldn't fix, i hear. you gonna be hanging around your apartment by yourself man?"  
"well, yea, i mean..." his gaze lags as it moved to his mask. "i don't know what to tell naomi. i dont want to worry her with it."  
marcus feels familiar jealousy rise under his ribs, but he doesn't want to get passive aggressive while his friend's in a hospital bed  
"listen, man, if she can't handle this, she's datin' the wrong guy. you're a member of dedsec- you risk getting hurt sometimes."  
wrench swallows, but he nods, smiling slightly to himself. "yea. you're right man."

marcus stands beside his bed for a few long, quiet seconds; it was wrench who broke the silence, "fuck man, i'm gonna sleep. the sedatives are kicking in and im just... ready for a nap." he tilts his head back in the pillows, "thanks, though. make sure no one in dedsec ruins my legacy, alright?" he grins at him, offers another fistbump that marcus gladly takes. "i'll call you when i wake up."

marcus texts sitara that he's going home and decides to go back to his apartment instead.

 

* * *

 

 

wrench, instead, texts him. tells him he decided to tell naomi and that he couldn't call right now because she was there.  wrench leaves him on read when he texts back to tell him it's fine.  
marcus falls asleep as soon as he's laying down in his bed, and it's short-lived. he'd just stopped getting nightmares after the horatio incident; he wasn't pleased to find out they were back in full force. he wakes up once- the image of wrench gurgling on blood burned into his mind. he wakes up again; this time it's his girlfriend, keeping him from wrench's hospital room.  
marcus falls asleep a third time and wakes up after his brain digs up the memories of horatio. he doesn't go back to sleep after that.

his mind, instead lingers. he could go visit wrench again but he risks having to be in a room with his girlfriend, and he knows if he meets her formally he'll find something rude to say about her later. something he didn't like that really means nothing. he'll find some reason to dislike her for no other reason than being terribly and painfully jealous. he's stuck on that next, that acidic feeling of jealousy  
and then marcus cries- not hard. he stares at the wall, pillow curled up in his arms, and feels the tears drip down his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. he's so deep in the thought that he doesn't notice it the first few seconds. it's not like the last time he cried: full of panic and searing pain. this time it's just self-pity. marcus doesn't pride himself in hating himself- never has. he's confident, he knows himself. but this is another ballpark, compared to the high school girls and old work buddies he's gotten stupid puppy love crushes on. this is his best friend, who is very much in love with the waitress he hooked him up with.  
marcus falls asleep soon after, and this time he doesn't dream at all.

***

when marcus wakes up, he doesn't even check his phone. he knows wrench hasn't sent him anything that won't make him jealous and sick to his stomach. he instead, opts to pick through his kitchen and make himself a small breakfast.  
he sits down, eats, and daydreams for a while, before his phone buzzes, and on instinct he picks it up and checks. wrench has texted him a few times- all of them are memes, he's relieved to see. that, and some nonsensical texts marcus assumes he sent while being more than a little drugged.   
the most recent are, instead, from josh. 

_> hey. you going to be okay?_

_< yea, it's all good over here. hows the hackerspace?  
_

_> everyone's worried. i don't think sitara has sat down all day.  
_

_< damn, alright, i'll be back tonight. tell sitara i said she needs a nap_

* * *

 

 

he follows through. he's in the car by 6, at the hackerspace by 7. there's tension, of course, but a lot of it eases when he enters. luckily they don't jump him with too many questions he hasn't already answered. they brief him on the aftermath of the operation him and wrench carried and, well, at least his work wasn't completely for nothing. he knows lenni will have something to say about this, but that's not his worry for now.   
instead, marcus opts to spend the rest of the night listening to the rest of the operations they had planned- these much less dangerous - and then lounge on the couch in the hackerspace. lounging turns to napping pretty quickly, of course, and he can't say it's not well deserved.

he wakes when his phone goes off to a text- from wrench of all people- and marcus can't even pin the emotions that hit him when he reads it.

> _i hope it isn t too much to ask but me and the waitress just got into a fight and youre my emotional support friend  
_ >  _lmk when youre free_


End file.
